Goku Goes SSJ 3 on Freiza
by HollowOmega
Summary: Basicly I was talking with my Friend on Skype Brian and we Disscused this and I figured I could Write it its a one shot like thing Basicly Freiza Gets Destroyed. Rated M for Blood.


"I I Its F F Freiza!" Krillin shouted in horror as the group of three turned to see Freiza who know had one eye closed as Piccolo had just been knocked down from a blast as Goku was about to say Run as Freiza laughed before speaking. "If you think your little friends can escape me your sadly mistaken!" Freiza said as he launched his grasping beam towards Krillin. "KRILLIN LOOK OUT!" Gohan shouted pushing the older one out of the way as he was grasped by the beam.

"You are all going to die anyways but if you want to be the first i,l be happy to oblige!" Freiza said as he flung the young Half-Sayain up in the air. "GOHAN! FREIZA YOU MAD MAN STOP THIS!" Goku shouted towards freiza as Freiza looked at the monkey before looking up at the young kid squaseing his hand together. "DADDY!" Gohan yelled before being blown up as Krillin looked up in shock. "You monster..." Krillin said as the death caught wind by King Kai as he gasped in complete horror. "Who was it this time?" Yamacha had asked as him Tien and Choutzu had stopped their training for now. "It was Gohan...no.." King kai said he couldn't believe Freiza would stoop to that low.

"How could you?!" Krillin snapped as Freiza simply laughed before speaking. "Pop goes the little boy oh no what shall we ever do" Freiza Said laughing his ass off as Goku's shoulder's were rising up and down in rage. "You...Bastard...Your going to pay for this You will not get away WITH THIS!" Goku said in pure anger as Lighting began striking down on Mountains as Freiza was still laughing as if nothing was going to happen as Energy began flowing from around him as Freiza began looking on in awe.

"I wont Let you GET AWAY!" Goku shouted as he began rising to the air before letting out a yell as his Hair spiked up after a yellow aura went over him transforming him. "WHAT?!" Freiza shouted in shock however it didn't stop their as he brought his arms to his side yelling in anger as the Hair began extending further as Electricity began surrounding Goku in his Aura as Freiza was looking on almost in fear.

Krillin looked on in shock whatever was going on Freiza was screwed as Energy began flowing from all sides of Namek as Freiza looked around wondering where all this power was coming from as Goku's yelling got louder as the Aura began increasing in Size as the Hair began extending to his back as Goku felt the size of Goku's power in size as Namek was shaking as Freiza was looking on with wide eyes before a bright flash as Freiza covered his eyes from the flash as he lowered it as the flash began to die his eyes widdened his mouth opened in fear as it showed Goku looking at him with an intense glare.

"I hope you enjoyed your Meal last night Freiza cause that was going to be your last. I was gonna give you a chance to walk away from all this Terror and End your evil ways but after what You just did i've changed my mind" Goku stated as he turned Krillin. "Krillin take Piccolo and get out of here I,l be right behind you this wont take long" Goku stated keeping his eyes on Freiza.

Krillin nodded as Freiza looked as Krillin took off with Piccolo and laughed. "If you-" Freiza started before Goku did not waste any time as he teleported in front of Freiza as he looked on in Horror as Goku grabbed his arm Basically ripping it from its Socket as Freiza yelled out in pain. "You...Blasted...Monkey" Freiza growled panting as Goku Spoke. "You think its so easy Just take away someones Life with out any Consequences don't you? Piccolo the Sayains The Namek's and Now Gohan! I am sure they Saved a Special place in Hell for you and I am going to send you their Myself!" Goku stated as he threw Freiza's arm down into the Water of Namek before dissapearing as Freiza began looking around in fear.

"Behind you" A voice said as Freiza turned around to See Goku only to be round house Kicked down as Goku Teleported down grabbing Freiza's leg before Ripping his Leg off and soon began beating Freiza with his own leg. Once Goku stopped and Teleported back as Freiza panted now missing an arm and a Leg. "Wh Just what the hell are you?" Freiza asked losing power slowly each time a part of his body was ripped from him.

"You don't know? I am the hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things that call out for peace. I am protector of the Innocent I am the light in the Darkness I am truth. I am Husband and Father First Sayain Second" Goku said as the Volcano erupted behind as he powered. "ALLY TO GOOD NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" Goku yelled before teleporting again as he looked around. "W W Whered he go-" He started only to be kicked in the side of the head sending him down as Goku powered up charging after Freiza.

slowly opening his eyes he saw Goku who grabbed his other arm ripping it off Freiza's socket before kicking him down and teleported grabbing Freiza by the neck who was now panting in lack of power. "You...Dirty...Monkey" Freiza wheezed out weakly spitting at Goku's face. Almost growling Goku flew up with Freiza's neck in his hand over a valcano of Namek.

"Consider this your final Breath in this world goodbye and have fun in hell" Goku said Droping him as Freiza slowly began to drop into the Volcano as Goku Placed his hands in a beam postion as he prepared his blast. "KA-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goku shouted as he launched a big blast into the volcano as it hit Freiza sending him crashing into the Volcano as it Erupted in front of goku as it lowered Goku humphed before powering up taking off to the ship where Krillin was heading it was time to head home.  



End file.
